Endoscopy is a technique which is widely used in medicine for inspecting the interior of a body cavity through a small opening. For an inspection of the abdominal cavity, the term laparoscopy is used.
For some years endoscopy has no longer been restricted to the inspection of body cavities. Surgical operations are now carried out by means of endoscopy (endoscopic surgery). The possibilities for endoscopic surgery have recently expanded through the use of operative lasers. The effective mechanism of an operative laser consists of the vaporization/coagulation of tissue by means of the laser beams emitted by the laser. The use of a surgical laser is accompanied by the generation of smoke, which is an extreme nuisance in a restricted body cavity. Vision is hindered so seriously that, unless measures are taken, visibility is reduced to nil within a few minutes, the operating time is lengthened and the operative risk is increased.
Known insufflation systems, by which smoke formed inside a body cavity can be removed, have a number of drawbacks. The known insufflation systems are expensive and work with a high starting pressure of the insufflation gas, while insufficient assurance is provided that a specific maximum insufflation gas pressure in the body cavity will not be exceeded.
DE-A-3.000.218 further describes an insufflation system with which intermittent insufflation is performed and the intra-abdominal pressure is measured. Because insufflation takes place with an overpressure relative to the intra-abdominal pressure there remains a risk of excessive intra-abdominal pressure.